Dye Dwight Dye!
by those-dreamy-days
Summary: The twins need help with their Halloween costumes and enlist the help of Dwight. Safe to say things don't go quite to plan. Based on Dalton by CP Coulter.


**I'd be lying if I said I knew where the idea for this story came from. But oh well. Read on and hopefully enjoy!  
>Disclaimer - I own nothing except the plot line, and all characters go to the wonderful CP. Coulter and Dalton (which you should totally read!). <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shake, shake, and spray.<em>

_Shake, shake, and spray._

Dwight crawled around his dorm room cautiously, topping up his salt lines and adding a spray of holy water for extra measure - Halloween was just around the corner, after all. Feeling accomplished he got up and sank into his desk chair, only to hear very sinister shuffling from outside the dorm door.

Dwight froze mid-stretch, eyes darting to the nearest salt circle.

"Pst, Todd! Is Dwight in his room?" whispered an all too familiar voice.

Dwight pushed off against the desk to the opposite side of his room, swiped up a nerf gun and rolled back to his desk again. Not a second later, his door was flung open by a pair of over-exuberant Brightman twins who proceeded to crash through his salt lines and stand to attention in front of him. Dwight raised the gun, eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"Woah there, White Knight! We come un-armed." When Dwight still didn't move, the twins raised their hands in the air, "See!"

With one last deliberating glance, Dwight lowered the gun. "Okay. What do you want?"

"We need your help with something." Evan said in a serious tone.

"Something for our Halloween costumes." Ethan continued.

"No, you cannot use _any _of my weaponry." Dwight replied sternly, nothing would make him give the twins permission to use his things.

"Actually," Ethan began.

"That's not what we're here for." Evan finished with a grin.

Intrigued, Dwight sat back in his chair and rubbed at his chin, "Continue."

Throwing themselves onto Dwight's bed, the twins leaned toward him eagerly and began talking in hushed voices.

"Well, you know that there's a best dressed competition happening at the Halloween party this weekend." Ethan whispered.

"And even though it's a given that we will place _at least _second," Evan shared.

"We just want to make sure it definitely happens." finished Ethan.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Dwight questioned, seeing as how he wasn't planning on attending the party. Trying to distinguish between who was dressed in costume and what was an actual demon was too hard - even for someone of Dwight's calibre. "Why can't you ask Kurt or Reed? They're the ones who know fashion, not me."

"Not an option, White Knight. Alice is busy transforming into _actual _Alice, and Dormouse is off with his dancer somewhere." Ethan waved the question away.

"Besides, seeing as you're the only one not going to the party…we feel we can reveal our costumes to you." Evan explained simply.

Dwight sighed nodded for the twins to continue. They were both visibly very excited.

"Okay, great!" they exclaimed together, and returned to face Dwight.

Evan put his hands in his brothers' hair, "Dwight, we need you to help us turn ginger."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later and Dwight was massaging the foul smelling mixture into one brother's hair as the other looked on eagerly, hair already plastered with the substance.<p>

"Dwight, is it supposed to sting like this?" Ethan asked as Dwight finished.

"I don't know. I've never dyed my hair before." Dwight replied, slapping Ethan's hands away to stop him poking at the dye in his hair.

"I think so. Mine stings a little too." Evan reassured Ethan with a pat on the back as they sat together on the bed. "How much longer do I have to wait? I really want to see it!" Evan buzzed.

"Nuh-uh! We see it together." Ethan declared, not wanting his brother to see before him.

"Just a couple more minutes, and okay I'll wash your hair together. Jeez." Dwight sighed at the twins who grinned up at him in return.

"Looking good Tweedles!" came a voice from the doorway. Charlie was leaning casually against the frame smirking at the shirtless twins with their back-combed hair.

"SPY!" they cried together and ran toward Charlie, who made a break for it the moment the Tweedles sprang to life. His laughter echoed down the hallway as Ethan yelled after him.

"Tell anyone of what you saw and we'll fill your room with Dwight's salt for a month!"

"Hey!" Dwight retorted; no one messed with his salt shipment.

Huffing in annoyance, the twins headed toward their bathroom so that Dwight could wash the dye out. Evan turned on the shower whilst Ethan grabbed a pair of towels and threw them at Dwight.

"This is going to look _fantastic._" Evan said as they both leaned over the bath and Dwight ran the water over their heads, grumbling about _why they couldn't wash it themselves _and _if I end up soaking wet_. It wasn't until Dwight made to start shampooing that he realised something wasn't quite right.

"Um, where did you get the dye from?" Dwight asked carefully.

"Drew and Satoru. They made it especially for us." a twin replied. Dwight winced. "Why, White Knight?"

"No reason…"

Dwight washed their hair as quickly as he could and threw towels over their heads before making a dash for the door.

"Well, must be off. Got a lot of planning to do before Halloween. " Dwight rushed out an explanation and ran from the room.

"White Knight?" Evan emerged from his towel and stared after Dwight.

"Oh my god, Evan…" Ethan said as he took the towel away from his face.

"Wha- holy shit, Ethan…" Evan stared at his brothers' head, eyes wide with shock, only to see his twin mirroring the same expression.

They both dropped their towels and simultaneously pointed to each other's hair. "WHY IS YOUR HAIR PURPLE?" they yelled together, confusion and shock etched into their faces.

"What do you mean _purple?_"

"_Your hair is purple_!"

"No, _your _hair is purple!"

"_PURPLE?_"

A pause.

"_**DWIGHT!"**_

Dwight showed no intentions of stopping as he made a bee-line for his room. Once inside he turned back to the door and bolted, buckled and barricaded all the locks he had installed and made Tweedle-proof (something most of Dalton was impressed with. Stuart had even tried to rope him into installing some in their house. But with a silent warning of '_traitor'_ he backed out). Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief. He sank onto his bed and typed out a quick message to Windsor.

_Safe to say the Tweedles will have an alteration to their Halloween costumes. Avoid them at all costs for roughly the next twelve hours. –Dwight._


End file.
